Conventional resource management strategies for real-time application programs have been unsatisfactory. A "real-time application program" is an application program that must execute in a predictable and timely fashion in order to operate properly. Many current efforts to provide resource management for real-time application programs may only manage a static set of resources. In other words, the resource set may not change during the course of operation of the system. Another limitation of many conventional resource management strategies is that they only accommodate one type of resource (i.e., the resources must be homogeneous). An additional limitation of many conventional resource management strategies is that they rely upon the resource or the application program to determine which application program should be allocated a resource and what quantity of the resource should be allocated. Another conventional approach has been to rely upon human experts to correctly assign priorities to tasks within the system. Unfortunately, such human experts typically cannot accurately assign priorities for a dynamic mix of real-time application programs.